


Out of oneself

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E perché mai non potremmo? Siamo due adulti coscienziosi e consenzienti, non vedo che cosa ce lo vieti.”“Non dare a te stesso dell’adulto coscienzioso con così tanta sicurezza, Mitsu”
Relationships: Kitayama Hiromitsu/Yokoo Wataru





	Out of oneself

**_~ Out of oneself ~_ **

Nel ricevere la telefonata di Hiromitsu, Wataru si era messo immediatamente sulla difensiva.

Lo faceva sempre quando si trattava di lui, in fondo. Non che si odiassero, tutt’altro. Con il tempo, era giunto alla conclusione che semplicemente i loro caratteri non erano affatto compatibili, e se n’era fatto alla svelta una ragione.

La prospettiva dunque di cenare a casa sua, di loro due da soli in uno spazio così ristretto, lo faceva sentire alquanto a disagio, ma non gli aveva voluto dire di no.

Poteva essere interessante tutto sommato, aveva concluso.

E lo era stato davvero a conti fatti.

Durante la cena avevano discusso del più e del meno, riuscendo a non litigare e a non parlare di cose sulle quali avessero opinioni diametralmente opposte.

Si era divertito, Yokoo.

Era intenzionato a tornare a casa, quando invece il più grande aveva insistito che bevessero qualcosa insieme prima che andasse.

Ancora una volta, deciso a scoprire dove portasse quella serata, aveva acconsentito.

Hiromitsu si era seduto accanto a lui sul divano, con una birra in mano e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, pensieroso.

E Yokoo continuava a guardare lui, indeciso se iniziare a parlare o lasciare che rimanessero in silenzio, trovando l’atmosfera diversa da quella più piacevole che vi era stata invece durante la cena, come se il più grande fosse sempre sul punto di dirgli qualcosa ma non riuscisse a decidersi a farlo.

“Mitsu...” iniziò, tentennando. “C’è qualche motivo particolare per cui mi hai invitato a cena?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione, mentre l’altro rimaneva immobile, un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Dovrebbe? Non passiamo mai del tempo insieme, per cui ho pensato di invitarti a cena. Tutto qui” gli spiegò, quasi fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Wataru lo guardò confuso, poco convinto da quella spiegazione.

“Mitsu, non ceniamo mai insieme. E non passiamo il tempo da soli da... quanto tempo? Anni, almeno?” ridacchiò, incuriosito. “Che cosa c’è davvero dietro?”

Kitayama sospirò, allungandosi verso il tavolino e posando la birra, passandosi le mani di fronte al viso e poi fra i capelli, come se stesse nel frattempo riflettendo su cosa fare.

Yokoo non ebbe troppo tempo per reagire alla sua mossa successiva. Kitayama con un gesto repentino si mise in ginocchio sul divano, protendendosi poi verso di lui e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Il più piccolo non realizzò immediatamente.

Rimase immobile, cercando di metabolizzare il fatto che Hiromitsu lo stesse baciando, e solo quando ci fu riuscito lo prese di forza per le braccia, allontanandolo.

“Mitsu, che cosa diavolo...”

“Cosa?” domandò il più piccolo, alzando un sopracciglio senza smettere nemmeno per un attimo di sorridere. “Mi sembrava una buona idea, e ne avevo voglia. Tutto qui” spiegò, sollevando le spalle come se quanto appena accaduto per lui fosse una cosa assolutamente normale.

Yokoo respirò a fondo, facendo come per alzarsi ma ripensandoci un millesimo di secondo dopo, tornando a sedere, fissando il più grande negli occhi.

“Non possiamo, lo sai vero?” gli disse, pratico, cercando di mettere del contegno nel proprio tono di voce, come se non fosse stato nemmeno sfiorato dal gesto di Kitayama.

Questi gli tornò vicino, sbuffando e facendo una smorfia, mentre la sua mano si avvicinava pericolosamente alla gamba di Wataru.

“E perché mai non potremmo? Siamo due adulti coscienziosi e consenzienti, non vedo che cosa ce lo vieti.”

“Non dare a te stesso dell’adulto coscienzioso con così tanta sicurezza, Mitsu” lo prese velatamente in giro il più piccolo.

“Perché sei sempre così inquadrato, Wataru?” gli chiese, con tono di voce quasi vicino all’esasperazione. “Sai... non ti farebbe male scioglierti un po’. Te lo devi.” aggiunse poi, posandogli la mano su di una coscia e cominciando una lenta risalita verso l’alto.

Yokoo sentiva chiaramente una voce dentro la sua testa dirgli che ancora una volta si sarebbe dovuto sottrarre a quel tocco, che avrebbe dovuto ribadire quanto fosse impossibile che una cosa del genere accadesse fra di loro, e che se ne sarebbe dovuto andare da quella casa prima che le cose sfuggissero al suo controllo.

Ma le cose erano già sfuggite al suo controllo, e il suo corpo era come se non rispondesse ai comandi, mentre sentiva amplificato il calore della mano di Hiromitsu contro la propria gamba, mentre si ritrovava a desiderare che continuasse a muoverla.

“Mi dovrei sciogliere un po’, eh?” mormorò, cercando ancora di mantenersi impassibile. “Avevi qualcosa in mente?” chiese, senza neanche sapere da dove venisse la provocazione nel proprio tono di voce.

Kitayama gli rivolse un sorriso più che trionfante, prima di sistemarsi sopra di lui con decisione, le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe, chinandosi in modo tale da portare la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio.

“Potrei avere un paio di idee, in effetti” mormorò, scendendo con la bocca sulla mascella e poi sulla vena che dalla gola arrivava alla clavicola, mordendo piano, scostando la maglietta del più piccolo al passaggio della propria lingua.

Wataru cercava di trattenere qualsiasi gemito o gesto che potesse lasciar trasparire alcunché, ma trovava Mitsu fin troppo bravo a rendergli difficile questo compito.

Gli sfilò la maglietta con un gesto repentino, tornando poi ad attaccargli la clavicola con la bocca, muovendosi sullo sterno e poi sul petto, stuzzicandogli un capezzolo con la lingua fino a che non fu in grado di strappargli un lamento sommesso, sentendo le sue mani andarsi a stringere a vuoto sulla pelle del divano.

Si risollevò di poco, ridacchiando, per poi mettersi in piedi senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi, quasi come se godesse dello sguardo che il più piccolo gli stava lanciando.

Con un semplice cenno del capo indicò la porta della stanza da letto, e Wataru trovò difficile rifiutare di seguirlo.

Si alzò come se non fosse lui a comandare il proprio corpo, ma fosse esso invece a prendere l’iniziativa.

Studiò ogni movimento di Kitayama mentre questi indietreggiava fino al letto e ci saliva sopra, le gambe lievemente dischiuse e in volto un’espressione che lasciava intendere ancor più dei suoi gesti quali fossero i suoi piani per la serata.

Yokoo lo guardò ancora mentre il più grande si spogliava lentamente della maglietta, abbandonandola sul pavimento, e mentre si tirava in su fino alla testiera del letto, poggiandovi sopra la schiena e spalancando le braccia come in un invito.

“Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa di concreto o vuoi solo rimanere a guardare? Perché potrebbe andarmi bene in entrambi i modi, ma credo proprio di preferire la prima opzione” lo provocò.

Yokoo si morse la lingua, piccato dal commento volutamente provocatorio, ma ben deciso a non dargli a vedere quanto effettivamente il messaggio fosse arrivato a destinazione.

Indietreggiò fino a posare le spalle contro la parete, incrociando le braccia sul petto ed alzando un sopracciglio, sforzandosi di sorridergli, sarcastico.

“Erano queste le tue intenzioni, fin da quando mi hai invitato a cena. Non è vero, Mitsu?” gli chiese, scuotendo la testa. “Al momento sto bene qui, grazie” aggiunse, sforzandosi di rimanere poi immobile mentre continuava a guardarlo.

Kitayama ridacchiò, annuendo.

“Come vuoi. Me lo sono meritato, suppongo” gli rispose, scrollando le spalle e scendendo con le mani lungo il proprio corpo, accuratamente lento, arrivando fino ai pantaloni e lasciandoli scivolare sulle gambe, ogni movimento studiato, volto unicamente a dare il giusto spettacolo a Wataru.

Questi dal canto suo cercava soltanto di ignorare la propria erezione, ormai evidente, ben deciso a rimanere fermo nella propria posizione per quanto più a lungo fosse possibile.

Ed era meno semplice di quanto non avesse creduto in un primo momento.

Di Hiromitsu poteva dire tante cose. Poteva dire che non andavano d’accordo, poteva attribuirgli fin troppi difetti, ma di una cosa era certo: sapeva esattamente cosa fare e come muoversi per rendere difficile ad un uomo non saltargli addosso.

Lo vide togliersi la biancheria insieme ai pantaloni, rimanendo completamente nudo di fronte a lui, e non poté fare a meno di fremere.

La voglia di avvicinarsi, di toccarlo, di prenderlo si faceva sempre più forte, e sempre di più allora cercava di fissarsi invece sulla sua espressione provocatoria, e si sforzava di resistere ancora.

Non voleva dargli vinta quella che ormai era divenuta palesemente una sfida fra loro due.

Kitayama avvolse il palmo della mano alla base della propria erezione, lasciandola risalire fino alla punta, stuzzicandone la punta e ridiscendendo, compiendo ogni singolo gesto che Wataru avrebbe voluto invece veder riprodotto su di sé, ma che invece si limitava a studiare con aria intenta, cedendo il passo alla voglia.

Lo vide poi portare la mano libera alla propria bocca, inumidendosi le dita e lasciandole poi scivolare fino alla propria apertura, schiudendo maggiormente le gambe perché il più piccolo lo riuscisse a vedere con più chiarezza, e vedesse un primo dito farsi strada dentro di lui, e vedesse l’espressione marcatamente lasciva di Hiromitsu mentre continuava a prepararsi.

Yokoo attese.

Attese che le dita divenissero due e poi tre, attese che muovesse più velocemente la mano sul proprio sesso, attese di vedergli reclinare la testa contro il cuscino, preso ormai più dal piacere che dallo spettacolo che stava mettendo in atto, e solo allora decise che non c’era più ragione di resistergli.

Toltosi velocemente dall’ingombro dei vestiti lo raggiunse sul letto, uscendo dal suo ruolo di osservatore silenzioso e deciso a mettere in atto ogni singola cosa che gli era passata per la mente mentre lo guardava, afferrandogli le gambe con le mani e spingendosi contro di lui, sentendo la propria erezione pulsare quasi dolorosamente quando entrò in contatto con il corpo bollente del più grande.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta, finalmente” gli disse Mitsu con un sorriso, senza tuttavia riuscire in alcun modo a mascherare l’eccitazione nella propria voce.

Wataru non si curò di rispondergli.

Rispose invece al sorriso, e lo lasciò andare, stendendosi di fianco a lui e facendogli cenno di raggiungerlo.

Kitayama non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e messosi sulle ginocchia gli andò vicino, chinandosi con la bocca su di lui soltanto per pochi secondi, scendendo dall’inguine fino al suo sesso e concedendosi di avvolgerlo con la lingua quel tanto che bastava per vederlo fremere, prima di dargli quello che chiedeva.

Una volta trovatoselo a cavalcioni su di lui, Yokoo fece nuovamente presa sulle sue gambe, mentre lo sentiva con la mano dirigere il suo sesso contro la propria apertura, scivolando lentamente in lui, chiudendo gli occhi per l’improvvisa sensazione di calore prima di decidere di aver aspettato abbastanza, inarcando la schiena ed entrando completamente dentro di lui.

Sentì come d’essersi preso una sua piccola rivincita quando lo sentì gemere a voce alta, chiudendo gli occhi e reclinando il capo all’indietro, spingendosi maggiormente contro di lui.

Yokoo non attese molto prima di cominciare a muoversi; fece presa contro il materasso e sulle sue gambe, ed insieme si mossero l’uno contro l’altro, mentre lui cercava di dare sempre più profondità alle proprie spinte, quasi rapito dai gemiti del più grande che aumentavano di tono, mostrando quanta poca voglia avesse di giocare ancora e quanta più invece di fare le cose sul serio.

Spinse ancora i fianchi contro di lui, cedendo a sua volta al piacere che provava, ma ben più deciso a concentrarsi su di lui. Si lasciò andare alle sue urla e al calore che lo circondava, stringendogli le unghie nella carne per costringerlo a guardarlo, ancora di più quando una delle mani si spostò invece sulla sua erezione, masturbandolo velocemente e ancor più velocemente vedendolo sciogliersi sotto ad ogni suo movimento.

Lo fissava ancora negli occhi Hiromitsu, quando finalmente raggiunse l’orgasmo, venendo nella sua presa e costringendolo maggiormente nella morsa bollente del proprio corpo, tanto che il più piccolo dovette sforzarsi per concentrarsi su di lui mentre ancora era preso dagli spasmi, fino a quando non si lasciò andare contro di lui, dandogli completa libertà di movimento.

Lo afferrò per i fianchi, aiutandolo a muoversi e facendo altrettanto, trattenendo i gemiti fino a quando non fu più in grado di resistere: venne a sua volta, svuotandosi in quel corpo stretto, caldo, non riuscendo a fare a meno di gemere il suo nome mentre reclinava il capo contro il cuscino, inarcando la schiena per concedersi di arrivare ancora più a fondo.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi solo per qualche secondo, e quando li riaprì istintivamente sorrise ad Hiromitsu.

Non era un sorriso dolce, affatto, più di soddisfazione avrebbe detto. E, a conti fatti, potevano più che ritenersi soddisfatti entrambi dall’andamento della serata.

Wataru si lasciò andare contro il materasso, completamente sfinito, mentre il più grande si metteva supino accanto a lui, le mani dietro la testa ed un’espressione soddisfatta.

“Hai visto? Non è divertente di tanto in tanto uscire dagli schemi, Watta?” gli chiese, ridacchiando.

L’altro alzò un sopracciglio, voltandosi a guardarlo.

“Potrebbe diventare una delle poche cose sulle quali siamo d’accordo, in effetti” concesse.

“E di certo possiamo essere d’accordo anche nel dire che l’ho spuntata io alla fine, no?” continuò il più grande, mordendosi un labbro con aria soddisfatta.

Wataru alzò un sopracciglio, poi velocemente si mise sopra di lui, afferrandogli i polsi e bloccandoglieli ai lati della testa.

“Oh perché, credevi che fosse già finita, Hiromitsu?” sussurrò, chinandosi su di lui per baciarlo.

Per una volta in cui aveva deciso di lasciarsi andare, non avrebbe permesso che il divertimento durasse così poco.

Se lo doveva in fin dei conti, no?


End file.
